Jelsa college?
by Jenny1212
Summary: It's been 2 years since the accident and now it's time for high school! Old time memories with Jack Frost.. Anna barley seen, and a crazy stalker lover. Will Elsa Nixon survive the harshness?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys! I'm back! And no, I wasn't dead. Now, I'm shipping out Jelsa! This might not exactly be Elsa's personality, but it's been 2 years.**_

I rush to my castle to greet Marshmallow as I finally shout, to myself of course, "Tomorrow's the first day of high school!" I run back home to see that Anna had already packed our bags for tomorrow. "It's only 7:30 Anna. I don't think we needed to pack our bags that fast." I say turning back into the professional and poised Elsa that everyone knew. "But I'm so excited! Imagine the new people, roommates,-" Anna started to say. "Roommates? I don't know if I like this word roommates." I say "But think about it! New people, roommates, new romance-" Anna continued.. "I don't think you girls are old enough to be dating." Dad said as he peeked out of our door. "Daadd" Anna said. "Annnaa" Our dad mimicked in the exact same tone. "GET OUT PLEASEEE" She yelled as she slammed the door. "Anna, let's go to sleep. It's already 8:15." I say "But-" Anna starts to say

"Don't we have to be ready for our big day tomorrow?" I say as I hit her weak spot.

"YES!" And she went to "sleep" (She was . I'm not that gullible)

**********NEXT DAY**********

We arrive at the university and Anna runs off to see her dormitory and soon-to-be teachers. I say goodbye to our parents and start walking to the campus then I bump into someone. When I look up I see this girl with extremely long hair, (Author's Note: Do you know who she is? If you don't you might know on the next clue. .) She had a chameleon on her right shoulder, and paint splattered everywhere on her clothes. "Oops! I'm sorry. Are you okay? I'm Punzie"... and after 10 long minutes, I meet Jack. "Jack!" I rush up and hug him. He hugs back. Of course. We are BFFs after all. Even if it sounds weird… "Elsa! You're back!" As he turn around to get me a rose nearby, I see a girl a little far away from me glaring. I turn around as Jack taps my shoulder. "Here you go" He says as he hands me the rose. I say a word of thanks and say that I'll meet him at lunch. After a plain class of arithmetic (A.N: Math) then it's finally lunch. I rush up and got my lunch box and see that the previous girl who was glaring at me starting to go next to Jack. I got a strange feeling. Envy?! Elsa Nixon (A. what snow is in latin)! I quickly rush toward the spot that wasn't taken by the taken, tall, handsome, and charming Flynn Rider. (But personally, I hate him) I could already sense the growl of the other girl behind my back as I tap Jack's shoulder when he was doing a who-can-make-the-grossest-face-contest with Flynn and Aladdin. I immediately see his dark blue mystical light up as he sees me sit next to him.

AFTER A FEW CLASSES LATER NOTHING HAPPENED BUT DRAMA... BREAK

I try to reflect on the interesting classes so far. I could not believe that Anna was in only one of my classes. But I was glad that Jack was in most of my classes. Elsa Nixon! STOP! I shout aloud accidently. I see Jack running towards me. "Are you okay?!" He says as he reaches for my hand to pull me back on my feet again. Then I felt this needle jam into my foot. I started getting drowsy. I could hear Jack yelling gibberish then it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Elsa pov**_

Due to Jack's gibber jabber and I figured that the only way to stop him from talking was to kiss him. So I did it. I knew that this was not like me. Then I randomly started crying and ran into my dormitory. (A.N: The moment you've been waiting for… THE ROOMMATES!) "Elsa! Why are you crying! Are you okay?!" XXX says (A.N: - okay fine, I'll tell you.) (XXX= Punzie! xD) "I think- I think.." I stutter "Spit it out!" She rather harshly says. "I think- I like Jack." Puzie hits me. "Ouch!" I yelp. "Oh! I'm SO sorry! I don't know what came over me!" She says. "It's ok." I leave to go to the bathroom to freshen up and I see a glimpse of Jack in the hallway. I obviously rush toward the girl's bathroom to the shower stall and start the warm water after I take my clothes off.

_**JACK'S POV**_

I see a glimpse of blue as I rush toward Elsa's dormitory. Blue. Was that Elsa? I shake my head no and I knock on the fresh oak door. A girl that wasn't Elsa answered. She had extremely long blonde hair and a plain splattered tank top with shorts. "Is Elsa here?" I could see the lights in her eyes dim as soon as she heard the word Elsa come out of my mouth. "No, but I'm Rapunzel. Call me Punzie!" She says. I try to get away and I see Elsa come out in a long robe in the reflection of her eyes. I try to yell for her but this girl, Punzie started kissing me. Real hard. It wasn't even feeling the same when Elsa kissed me. I was disgusted. I knew that Elsa saw me when she gasped and ran away heading toward to Anna's dormitory. I pull back and run.

_**Elsa pov**_

I can't believe it! I'm running to Anna's dormitory without an invitation. I'm so going to kill myself for this. So rude! I realize that Jack was catching up on me. Without even knowing that I did, I sprang up a few snowballs from a snap and threw them at him. I saw him bring up his cane and blocked them. But, they slowed him down. xD anyways I reach Anna's dormitory and do the secret knock. Anna lets me in with a smile on her face. "Haven't seen you in a while. What's with the robe?" I hastily disregard the robe comment and asks her quickly if she could let me in. Of course,she said yes. Right after I come in, Anna checks her phone and I see her eyes light up when she saw a text and dashed out. Without even saying goodbye to me. This seriously wasn't normal of her. I swear if she did that again, I would give her a bad frostbite on the nose. I start to look through her dormitory and jumped a tiny bit when I heard a door creak open. I fear it's Jack and start to breathe again when I realize it's Mulan. I wave and say, "Hey Mulan! How's life?" She waves back, a tiny bit startled to see me there. "Err- Well, this is my friend Jenny, she's from Korea. A transfer student." Again, I wave at the newly noticed girl with nice legs and wavy black hair in a cute ponytail. Anyways, I tiptoe back to my dormitory begging that Jack won't see me. I thought I saw a glimpse of a curved staff, but I was pretty sure my eyes were fooling me. I quickly type in my passcode and go inside to change into clothes.

_**Jack's POV**_

I saw Elsa! Then I bump into this girl with a lanyard around her neck. It read name. She must be the transfer student. I can't see her face because of her long, black and wavy ponytail. But I could tell it was beautiful. I help her up and say cya since the bell rang for I sit down in my seat, I realized that Elsa and that girl…. Jenny was sitting next to me. Then says, "Today, we will be working on our psychology project with partners. You can choose what topic it is, but make sure it has to do with what we reviewed on today. And I don't care who your partners are just make sure they are appropriate." Then she sits down, grading our H.W. from yesterday. I'm about to head toward Flynn my bud then Jenny asks me and I finally can see her face. It was beautiful. I couldn't describe it. I had to say yes. How could a girl like that handle rejection? When school ends I drag Jenny to the hallway and start inching closer and closer. She closes her eyes. Good. A sign that means she knows what we're doing. Right when my lips touch hers, Mr. Karent comes out and tells us detention after Lunch. But Jenny was going to have detention after her classes. Bummer.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER LUNCH AKA DETENTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

I head down to detention and see the room empty. Not even the crims had detention after lunch! **(I know it's from Scott Westerfieldd)** But there was one person. Her head and face was buried under a book. It wass Winter Fairy Tales? Now, I knew who it was. I should've known. Her signature platinum blonde braid. It was Elsa.

**OOOH I left you at a cliffhanger! I have to finish H.W. but if I get good reviews soon, I might write the next chapter! OwO**

**-Jenny**


	3. Chapter 4

_**Jenny: Well… ONE OF YOU DO IT!**_

_**Jack: Buh Baii!**_

_**Elsa: Nope. *plays with snowflake***_

_**Anna: I'll do it! FROZEN is not owned by Jenny1212. I should know..**_

_**Elsa: Where were you?**_

_**Anna: Hanging out with Hans**_

_**Kristoff: Again?!**_

_**Jenny: EVERYONE SHUT UP AND WE'RE GONNA GET STARTED!**_

Jack's POV

Why is Elsa in here?! She's too good to be in detention. Just too good. Then it hit me. She's here on purpose! There's no way she would've done something bad. The most baddest thing she could ever do was leave class an extra 10 minutes. I smoothly glide to her seat and sit next to the desk a seat away. I didn't want her to feel that I was watching her. But I could tell that she knew. She flinched with every footstep I took. I grimaced after I sat down. I couldn't help but feel guilt when my best friend was sad. But why would I feel guilty? Because almost every time she feels sad, it's because of me.

Elsa

I can't concentrate on my essay about the proper use of diamonds when used against dark magic! Soon enough, I can feel his chilled breath having again and again on the back of my neck. I flinch, not used to this kind of space. I get up, hearing Jack gliding with me. I can't conceal. I can feel my cheeks getting hot. I can't do it. I rush out of the building and into the gazebo outside. I sit down on the ground, noit doesn't matter when I feel the icy feeling reaching my bottom from the snow. I pray to god that I was grateful that it was winter so my powers won't seem unusual then it was back then. I shudder at the thought of the memory. I let a little snowflake fly out of my hands.

"Elsa, every snowflake is different but they all have at least 1 thing in common. Just like how everyone's life are connected in someway or another. Don't forget that." Those were the last words my father said to me before he left then passed away. I feel tears coming into my eyes.

Punzie crouched down next to me. "Are you okay Elsa?" I nod. "Okay then. Sorry about this. This was a dare from Merida…" I nod slowly confused. "Ok. I dare you to change your whole wardrobe for the whole year." I nod until my brain gets the message. My mouth was open. I saw Punzie making the I'm-Watching-You signal then said: "I'll know if you chicken out and you know what I'll do" I shudder, thinking about what happened to that Flynn Rider last year, as the rumours goes.

I sigh then tell Anna this business. I was filled with relief when I heard that she was in her dormitory. I didn't see her in a while and I was worried. A hour later, my whole wardrobe and room was changed. I did not like it. Changing the room wasn't even part of the deal! I sigh. This whole shenanigan was so abrupt. Gym was starting soon. I open my wardrobe and gasps. I will never get used to this for the WHOLE year.

JACK POV

I ruined my moment with Elsa. I blew it. I sigh then walk away when the timer rings. I bump into Jenny. My whole mind goes blank. "Hey Jack. See you at Levitation! (A.N. It's a type of class)"I notice that she had a black glowing necklace on. Something in my mind pangs in my mind. I ignore it. I smile like a fool when she gives me her number on my hand. Finally.I grin. She kisses me. I kiss her back. Then the bell rings for gym. I go to change. When I get outside, I can't see Elsa. I walk up to this girl with her hair loose with a snowflake clip over her hair.

I thought it was Elsa but Elsa would NEVER EVER let her hair go loose without a bun or a braid. Plus, what she was wearing was too perky. She was wearing a too-big baby pink hoodie with no pants on. I think. Maybe she had shorts. Her whole posture looked like she was in a bad day. I was about to glide onward to ask someone else when she turns around. Her sky blue eyes get bigger when she sees me. I start to think it's Elsa. "Jack!" She says. Now I'm positive. "What are you wearing? Not that I don't like it." I rub the back of my neck and sheepishly smile. She blushes a deep red. Is she wearing make-up? The gym bell rings. I get lost with Elsa because of the whole group rushing out of the gym.! I cursed. I barely cursed. I was confused. I liked Jenny.. But I think I loved Elsa more. God. Manny. Help. Which one! I head over to Defense class.

Elsa POV

I was blushing like crazy. Why does Jack and I have to share our classes? THEY'RE ALL THE SAME! SERIOUSLY. And what he said. It's still thumping in my mind. "Not that I don't like it." He likes it? I bet he even noticed that I even wore something on my face like makeup. Or my hair down. WHICH I NEVER EVER DO. I get ready for Defense class and I start to change. I wear a light translucent blouse with a short denim skirt. I hated Punzie at this point. I try to take out my waves. Which, I failed so I just put my hair in a messy bun. I head over to Defense class. Then I gasp. The whole classroom was black.


End file.
